


Sounds Of The Night

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of sex.  A little bit of angst.  A little bit of other stuff thrown in too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different kind of story for me. Those of you who know me, and/or my writing, should understand after reading. This story started out as some "begged for smut" from an IRCer and kinda mutated from there. 
> 
> I'd like to thank Noon for the beta work, thanks, babe. 
> 
> I'd also like to thank my Dad. He's a truly amazing guy. A 50 something man who can deal with having a 90s daughter and is comfortable enough with both to discuss thing like anal sex at the dinner table. Love You, Dad.

## Sounds Of The Night

by Eagle Eye

Author's disclaimer: Don't think they're mine, but I got a big box in the mail today so...

* * *

Sounds Of The Night  
by Eagle Eye 

The wonderfully warm feeling one can only get from a "body" blanket greeted Blair upon his first stirrings of consciousness. A warm wet tongue laved at the space right between his shoulder blades, before travelling lower \- down his back and into the crease of his buttocks. Alternating between delicately probing and vigorously grazing his center, the tongue slowly worked its way into him, preparing the way for what was sure to come. 

Blair groaned loudly as the tongue was removed, then moaned as it was replaced by a slick finger that continued to massage the walls of his anus. Blair's cock hardened as one finger became two and then three, and he shifted, trying to relieve the pressure by slowly thrusting against the bed. 

A hand went to his hip preventing his thrusts and he growled in frustration. Deciding to take control of the situation, Blair pushed back against the fingers, then quickly moved forward. He heard a "pop" as the fingers left his body and, pushing himself up with his arms, he flipped over onto his back. He smiled at his lover's grunt of surprise and wrapped his legs around Jim. With an evil smile, his hand closed around the older man's cock and lined it up with his now lubricated center. Blair grabbed Jim's hips in his strong thighs and pulled his lover into himself, taking Jim all the way to the root. Blair gasped and Jim groaned at the contact. They lay against each other and panted, both getting accustomed to the sensations assailing their bodies. Jim shifted and rested his elbows to either side of Blair, putting his weight upon them as not to crush Blair, and leaned down to nuzzle his neck. 

"God, Chief," he whispered breathily into an ear, "give a guy a little warning next time, will ya?" 

The younger man chuckled. 

"Oh, you mean the way you warned me before you pounced me out of a nice sleep, Big Guy?" 

"Hey, when the need arises..." 

Blair could feel Jim's smile on his ear. He wiggled around a bit, delighting in the groan it drew from within his lover. 

"Well, lover, I know 'something' is rising. Now that I'm up, we may as well take care of that." Blair squeezed his internal muscles and dragged another groan from Jim. 

Not needing the encouragement, Jim waited until Blair's muscles relaxed and then started to thrust again, angling so each of his thrusts hit the little nub inside of Blair. Jim grinned ferally when the sounds Blair made echoed his own from a minute ago. The lovers lost themselves in each other again as they approached their completion. Blair moaned and tossed his head from side to side as he felt his climax approaching. 

"Oh, God, Jim, YEESSSS," Blair yelled, his hands squeezing Jim's biceps. A little part of Blair's mind knew there would be marks there in the morning and took pleasure in the fact. Blair's words driving him on, Jim let go and sped up as he thrust in and out of his lover's body. 

His impending climax roaring in his ears, Blair tried to slow it down and wait for his lover. He knew it was a lost cause and yelled a final "JIM" as he sprayed his seed upon his partner. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Blair awoke sweaty and sticky in his bed, the covers horribly mangled around him. He looked around his room. 

ALONE... He was alone... again. 

He lay still for minutes, straining his hearing for a sound in the night. 

He sighed and reached into the nightstand for a napkin. Too weary to get up and change, he cleaned himself as best he could and rolled out of the wet spot. He turned over and buried his head into the pillow. 

He didn't know if he could go on like this. 

As sleep once again claimed him, a sob and a prayer broke free. 

Thank God Jim hadn't heard him. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Upstairs, in the large loft bedroom, the sentinel lay. He listened to the sounds of the night. He cursed the senses that allowed him to hear his partner's pain and the fear that prevented him from stopping it. 

He turned over and forced his exhausted body into sleep. And only the night heard the sound of two hearts breaking. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
